A Controller Area Network (“CAN”) is a serial communication protocol developed by Bosch. Messaging in a CAN is performed over a CAN bus. A CAN bus is a message-based bus that allows devices to communicate with one another without any central arbitration. Each message is broadcast to all nodes on the bus, and each message has an assigned priority. Priorities of the messages are embedded in frames of those messages, and an arbitration protocol guarantees that messages with higher priorities will be transmitted before messages with lower priorities. A CAN bus is conventionally a local bus that only transmits messages between devices directly connected by the CAN bus.